Afonía
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Algunas palabras no conocen el sonido. Poemas.
1. Saga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de su creador Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **I. Saga**

Auroras de sangre se riegan

sobre el suelo pedregoso.

El espejo que son tus ojos

me hace mirarme con tu amor;

sacas mis lágrimas desde un pozo oscuro

que siempre creí vacío.

.

Las espinas adornan la entrada de mi alma,

un precipicio abisal rodeaba mi habitación,

hasta que usaste mi daga -tu puente-, para cruzar.

Pero ¿podré ver yo el otro lado de tu mirada?

.

Oh, Divina Athena, por favor,

si en tu corazón caben mis penas

no permitas que el mío se vista de luto,

al ser tu muerte mi nueva condena…

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo? D: Bueno, tampoco es como que hayan pasado años xD pero siendo completamente honesta, no he podido sentarme a escribir nada estos días. Los poemas que leen aquí son practicas para mi clase de literatura. Lo cierto es que la poesía nunca se me dio (imagínense, si estas fruslerías me salen en verso libre, con métrica estaría para llorar de lo horrible que sonarían xd) sin embargo, debo admitir que me he divertido escribiendo algunos de los poemas, así que iré publicando algunos de vez en cuando. Si alguien se pasa por aquí, espero sean de su agrado~ (y no se sorprendan si suenan raros, mi profesora de Literatura respalda esa idea :'v)

¡Abrazos! Námarie!


	2. Kanon

**II. Kanon**

 **.**

El mar no es sólo

agua y espuma,

es también

una tumba de sal inmensa,

en donde cometí

mi primer asesinato

en contra de todos mis sueños

de niño ingenuo.

.

Abandoné al oleaje

todos los recuerdos

de mi hermano

y sus hirientes silencios.

Saga entrenó, creció

como si fuera el mundo

quien disminuía su tamaño,

y yo me empequeñecía tras sus pasos

estiraba las manos y arrugaba los ojos

para no darme cuenta de mis lágrimas.

.

Prontamente el cosmos

ya no tuvo secretos para él,

como los tendría yo.

Serían los corales y los peces

las criaturas en este mundo

destinadas a entender

de manera más digna

lo que Saga nunca comprendió:

Antes de saber que podía pecar,

para mi corazón

la vida era sólo

como un mar

que no sabía cómo nadar.


	3. Seiya

**III. Seiya**

Estoy aquí, Seika.

Y entre mis pertenencias tengo

un corazón cansado,

con una armadura rota

una voz sin sonido,

y un juramento que ahora

soy incapaz de cumplir.

.

Pero estoy aquí, Seika.

Estoy, con un árbol creciendo

en mis brazos tiesos,

en mis piernas inmóviles

en mi torso enflaquecido,

y rodean sus enredaderas

mis muslos, mis huesos, mi cosmo.

Sus raíces bebiendo

mi sangre, la vida, el tiempo.

.

Pero estoy aquí, Seika.

Soy el cofre de nuestros recuerdos;

llevo conmigo lo que tú olvidaste,

como un tesoro que no puedo hablar

porque he perdido la llave.

.

Sigo aquí, Seika.

Con una constelación que se apaga.

Con noventa hermanos muertos,

con nueve hermanos vivos,

estoy con media vida.

Medio muerto.

Pero sigo estando aquí, Seika.

Sin ti.


	4. Shunrei

**IV. Shunrei.**

 _(Para el tigre que_

 _se desvanece en el invierno)._

 ** _._**

Te fuiste cuando un velo negro

cubrió el sol y la noche quedó sin luna.

Te fuiste cuando todavía el dragón

no terminaba de mojar sus escamas

en la cascada.

Te fuiste hiriendo al viento y a la piedra

que se acostumbraron a pasar a través de ti.

Te fuiste cuando el cielo se acostumbró a verte,

traicionaste a las estrellas cuando no regresaste,

habituadas ellas a mirarte a ti,

un humano que no pasa a través del tiempo como otros.

Te fuiste y la primavera que se ha quedado aquí desde hace trece años

también cambiará su estación,

así como las flores se destrozan

cuando cae la nieve.

* * *

 **NdA:** Antes de continuar, quiero a gradecer a **_Violet Ladii_** por animarse a comentar estos intentos de poemas: Linda, ¡muchas gracias! y una disculpa si no pude enviarte MP, cuando publiqué los primeros poemas de plano ya no tuve tiempo después para venir aquí sino hasta varios meses después. Ya extraño leer tus historias. Espero pronto tener tiempo para ponerme al corriente. ¡Besos! ;)


	5. Mime

**V. Mime**

.

En otro universo quizá soy

la persona que siempre

quisiste que fuera.

En otro universo no estoy

mirando el reloj

esperando atentamente a que se acabe la vida.

.

En otro universo mi arpa es suficiente,

su música sustituye el estúpido lloriqueo de mi alma.

En otro universo no hay un niño huérfano dentro de mí,

que busca su felicidad con infantil inocencia

en el sueño que ya no despierta.

.

En otro cielo tus ojos no me miran,

persiguiéndome desde el día de tu entierro.

En otro universo jamás tuve que soportar

tus inútiles lágrimas.

Pero esa otra vida,

en donde no me rechazo a cada instante,

no existe para mí.


	6. Bud

**VI. Bud**

 **.**

La mejor muerte

no es la que está

inundada de lágrimas

ni adornada de flores.

No hay barcos sobre el río,

ni flechas con puntas de fuego

destinadas a encontrarse con nuestro cadáver.

.

La mejor muerte,

la que está llena de piedad,

la que brilla de pureza,

y te ahorra dolores y tristezas,

esa es la muerte que deseaba

para mí.

.

Esa muerte, la perfecta,

es aquella cálida,

cubierta con los líquidos

de nuestra madre.

Y dos bebés, gemelos,

uno que grita y llora

al enfrentar por primera vez la vida (tú)

y otro que nace

sin abrir los ojos nunca (yo).


End file.
